Always Together
by darkWarrior101
Summary: After Hermione loses something special to her after a DA meeting, she runs back to find it, only to run into Draco Malfoy. After a secret spilling talk will they both realize the other was not what they expected. One-shot.


**I don't own Harry Potter**

The golden trio were walking back to the Gryffindor common room, with Neville, Ginny, Fred and George after a very successful DA meeting. Fred and George were laughing about something which had happened in the meeting.

"Come on 'Mione," Fred said wrapping his arm around her shoulder when she didn't start laughing with the rest at his joke, "what's got you in another world?"

"Nothing," she lied while her hand automatically went to her neck where her locket sat, never to be taken off. Only it was not there. That was when she started to panic spinning around looking ever where muttering, "Where is it?" several times.

"'Mione you alright?" Ginny asked.

"What you lost?" Harry asked noticing her frantic look and searching eyes, the same eyes which scanned the books in the library when a project was due.

"I have to go, I have to find it," she said running off away from them back up to the seventh floor.

Hermione ran in to the Room of Requirement looking around every single nook and cranny for her locket. Sighing she turned around and walked out to start searching the hall. As she exited the Room of Requirement she looked at her watch to see that she had missed curfew.

"I'll just have to be extra careful," she whispered to herself as she started to search the hall looking for her engraved oval locket.

On the other side of the hall a blonde man held an expensive looking necklace in his hand, reading the words _'Always Together'_ engraved on the back. Looking down the hall he saw the 5th year Gryffindor frantically looking around the halls. Smirking he started walking down the hall, only making a noise at the last second, so that he caught her attention, but didn't give her time to run.

"Out after curfew Granger," he smirked.

"Right back at you Malfoy," She told him crossing her arms trying to look confident, but her eyes were still searching the hall looking for any signs of her necklace.

"Yes, well as a member of the Inquisitorial Squad and being a prefect I am allowed to be. Now what to do with you?" he asked himself.

"Leave me alone I'm not in the mood to deal with you," she growled spinning around going to storm away from him. "Besides I'm done here."

"Oh, really I thought you were looking for something, a necklace perhaps." He said causing Hermione to freeze. "Silver with a gold decorations," he said describing it, "and a picture of some guy inside, a secret boyfriend Granger, nah not possible he too good looking for you. Malfoy laughed, "And don't forget the engraving of…"

"_Always Together," _Hermione interrupted. "Yes that's it, now give it back."

"Now why should I do that?"

"Please Malfoy," Hermione begged. "It's not my boyfriend's picture, it's my brothers."

"You have a brother?" he asked actually interested for once in his life seeing as the whole school thought she was an only child. Sighing, Hermione walked over to the wall, sliding down, pulling her knees to her chest, she ran her hand through her hair, holding back tears which were threatening to fall. She sighed once again.

"My brother, I don't like talking about him," she told him for some unknown reason.

"And why is that," he asked equally as shocked that she would act so vulnerable in front of him.

"I just don't," she whispered a single droplet falling from her eye onto the floor below.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you can tell me. I know a thing or two about losing a sibling."

"How do you know I lost him?" Hermione snapped.

"Well, I doubt you would wear a locket with his picture if you didn't miss him, and lots of mud-bloods have non magical siblings and they don't wear reminders. Also you reaction gave it away, far too defensive."

"He was a detective. Shot on duty, trying to save a hostages life. Worst of all, that hostage turned out to be working with his killer. It happened over the Christmas holidays, but with everything with Mr Weasley…" she trailed off water droplets falling from her eyes.

"All the attention was on how the 'poor' Weasley's felt with their father at deaths door, while they completely ignored your feelings of you brother's death. Let me guess, no one noticed when you we off to the funeral and you were then told off for returning late, but they gave you no chance to explain yourself." Draco finished for, causing her mouth to drop, while she nodded. "Figured as much, most people are like that you listen to their problems, but they won't listen to yours. They are very few truly selfless people in this world Hermione."

"You… you … you…" Hermione stuttered.

"What?" he asked not noticing his slip.

"You called me Hermione," she said.

"No I didn't Granger," he said defensively.

"Wow, very defensive Draco," Hermione said smiling. "Ok so what about you, cause as far as I know you're an only child, yet you said you had lost a sibling?"

He stayed silent.

"Come on I told you so why don't you tell me," Hermione said pulling him down to sit beside her.

"I can't believe I'm about to tell you this, but well before I was born my mother and father had tried for a child many different times and my mother had a lot of miscarriages. I was called a miracle child for I actually survived. Then just before I came to Hogwarts my mother became pregnant again with my sister, however we kept it a secret, my mother had had enough humiliation from beforehand and didn't want any more in case she lost this baby. Anyway, my mother went into labour and my sister was born, only she wasn't, she was stillborn." Malfoy said tears actually falling down his face, it was the first time Hermione had seen him cry.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Here," he said lifting his arms over her shoulder before skilfully slipping the necklace out and clasping it around her neck.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You know I have to say it was actually nice to tell someone about it."

"I know what you mean, due to my sister being a secret I've never told anyone. And if you do, I will hunt you down and torture you till you are worse off than the Longbottom's." He growled standing up holding out a hand for her.

"Your secret is safe with me," she whispered taking the hand he offered.

"See you around Granger." he said going to walk away when Hermione stopped him.

"You know Malfoy I think your one of those few selfless people, at least at heart. Defiantly not what I expected." she said leaning up to kiss him cheek gently and with that she walked away.

"Don't ever think of doing that again Mudblood," he shouted after her, but out of the corner of her eye she saw it, a smile as he whisper, "back at you."

"Thank you Draco Malfoy."

"Thank you Hermione Granger."

**Hope you liked my little one-shot. I know you could say the other Hermione and Draco were out of character and I changed a few facts around, but I just had this idea in my head for a while now. Hope you liked it. Review are welcome, especially ones which would help me improve. **


End file.
